Soaked
by rikacchi
Summary: Today's hot summer day certainly wasn't an ordinary one, especially if a certain dark-haired fellow is included. WARNING: Hard Yaoi; ShinKuro


It's been a long time since I actually wrote something, so this may be a bit suckish, and it's also my first M fic, enjoy~

* * *

Shintaro wasn't really expecting to be alone with a person in his room during a very hot summer day, especially when that person is named Kuroha.

"Want a drink?" the dark-haired boy suddenly said as he offered a can of soda to the other male with a smile.

"Ah, thanks." the jersey-wearing boy said, catching the drink given to him. He was honestly surprised to receive something from the dark-haired boy, you can't really call him one with _good intentions_, but hey, there might be another side to him, you know?

Or so he thought.

'Fsssshhshhhh-' "WHAT THE HELL?!" the boy screamed as soda soaked hid hair & his clothes.

"Ara ara, I wonder what happened, Shintaro-kun. I think you shook it too much." the dark-haired boy said with a smirk.

"Y-you! Argh, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"No you aren't." the movement of the other boy was so smooth, it was like a mesmerizing dance. To Shintaro, it was like a snake, who was ready to take it's prey. His wrist was locked in the other boy's preventing escape. While Kuroha's physique was nothing special, but his strength was certainly nothing to be laughed at.

"L-let go! Stop!"

"Mhmmm, I don't think I want to. After all, I deserve a reward right? That soda wasn't really _free_, you know." Kuroha whispered hotly in the other boy's ear then bit it, earning him a moan.

Shintaro was suddenly kissed by Kuroha, and with a gasp, the Kuroha had managed to successfully invade the mouth of the neet.

The kiss was intoxicating, and Shintaro knew that this shouldn't be done, but he gave up and allowed his lust clouded mind to take control. He fiercely kissed back, surprising the other boy. The need for air became apparent though, and with a nearly inaudible whimper.

"...And besides, I don't think I'll able to hold back anymore, especially with you looking so...mmmm...delectable." the other teen was a panting mess beneath him, clothes soaked and hair disheveled.

Kuroha proceeded to undress Shintaro, and licked his lips at the sight of the boy completely naked. He then took one of the other boy's buds into his mouth, and started twisting the other painfully, earning him high-pitched mewls and sharp gasps from the neet.

After that, he started bitting on various places of the neet's body, leaving off many marks and traces of blood. He then continued to lick of the soda on Shintaro's body, swirling his tongue on the boy's navel,

He stopped at the boy's length and gave it an experimental lick, before engulfing it all.

"H-aaaa-hh...!" Shintaro moaned, as Kuroha took all of the other boy's length into his mouth. The dark-haired boy proceeded to started to slowly stretch himself while doing this, giving off moans that vibrated through the other's length that was being engulfed by a warm heat, and it gave him immense pleasure. Kuroha suddenly gave off the loudest moan as he managed to find his sensitive spot, and it was the loudest Shintaro has ever heard, and that made him came undone. Kuroha then proceed to unlatch himself from the boy's length and took his fingers out of himself with a small whimper.

Shintaro thought that there was nothing that will make him more aroused, but he immediately regretted that as he saw the other boy swallow **everything** that just came out, and seductively licked his fingers, as if he was tempting Shintaro.

And for sadly, for Shintaro, it worked, and he was ready to go again.

"A-ah, finished already? But the show hasn't even started yet." The neet then gulped as the other boy started to position himself above his length.

"Welcome to my womb." Kuroha said before impaling himself on Shintaro, giving off a throaty gasp.

To Shintaro, the heat felt amazing, and it was driving him crazy to not just pound into the other man then and there.

The dark-haired boy tried clenching and unclenching his muscles around to try and adjust to the girth that was in his hole, and was pleased as delicious moans poured out of the other boy. He then proceeded to bounce on it and the room was filled with skin slapping on skin, and the lewd sounds of the two.

"A-a-ahhhh! S-ssooo good..!" Kuroha moaned as he found his sweet spot once again. Shintaro then kissed Kuroha and started stroking Kuroha's neglected length, giving him "M-more!"'s and "H-h-aaa-rder!"'s from the other male as he thrusted in time to meet Kuroha's thrusts.

"Aaaaaa-aaaahhhhh..! S-shin-taroooo! I'm comin-ngg!" the dark-haired boy moaned as he came, and his walls clenched around Shintaro's length so tightly that it also made him come.

"Kuro-h-haaaaa...!" he said as he came.

They both lay down, panting from their recent activities with Shintaro's face as red as his jersey, and even though Kuroha wanted to make a snide comment on his skin, all he manage was a smirk before drifting off to sleep due to exhaustion.

"O-oi, Kuroha! Wake up!" Shintaro said, shaking the other boy awake. Apparently, it was impossible to wake Kuroha up no matter what, especially when he's sleeping.

"Ah...this isn't good..." he trailed off as he noticed _something_ oozing out of the other male's hole, and carried him to the bed before falling asleep.

**x - x - x**

"Onii-chan, I'm home!" the other Kisaragi sibling shouted as she went up the stairs to visit her brother.

And she wasn't expecting to find the door open and see strewn clothes in a room with two naked guys sleeping on the bed.

Since then, Shintaro has stayed in as a shut-in and never forgot to lock his room ever again.

* * *

Did my best, although I feel like the characters are too OCC, sowwy. xDD


End file.
